Steal Your Heart
by SuspenseRulesHorror
Summary: "It's on Jacobs," Blaine seethes. "It's SO on, Anderson," Alek smirks. The competition for Kurt's heart is on. First story so please be nice! No flaming! T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Steal Your Heart Ep 1

By SuspenseRulesHorror

A/N: Ok, this is Anna and Morgan! We're best friends and we write stories together! Ok, this is our first time writing a Klaine fic. So please be nice. Please, no flaming. We're not (no offence) gay and we don't know how to write so. We don't have a beta so there might be some mistakes because Morgan has dyslexic. Morgan: HEY! Anna: What? It's true! Morgan: You didn't have to tell the whole world! Anna: Anyways, we made an OC that will be very important. To explain, here's the basic storyline:

Just a little reminder: Kurt & Blaine aren't together. YET.

Kurt knows Blaine likes him but Blaine-as-sweet-but-shy-as-he-can-be won't confirm those feelings. Meanwhile, the Warblers get a new member, Alek, who's immediately drawn to Kurt. Will he have to fight Blaine for Kurt's attention? Who'll win? Find out in "Steal Your Heart.

Ok, here's the first chapter of "Steal Your Heart."

Disclaimer: We, sadly, teenage girls, don't own Glee. Shocking, isn't it? And we, neither don't own the music used in this chapter. Another shock. :P

Kurt sighs, "Wes, when will this new member show up?" The Warblers also erupts in groans and 'yeah, where is this new kid?' Wes bangs his beloved gavel. "Calm down, he said he'll be a little late because he has to find the perfect song. "He could sing 'Happy Birthday,' I don't care! As long as he makes it fast! I have to go like a horse at the Kentucky Derby!" David shrieks like a little girl, making everyone laugh.

"God, he should really be a comedian," Blaine laughs. The laughter stops when a boy runs in. "So sorry I'm late," He says. "Alek, it's ok. Just whenever you're ready, please start," Wes sits back. "Ok, this was my sister's favorite song before she passed away and I think I should honor her by singing it," Alek waves in his pianist and starts to sing.

"_She gave it her best__  
><em>_She tried to fit in__  
><em>_She tried to be cool__  
><em>_But she never could win__  
><em>_Her mom says she's great__  
><em>_The kids think she's weird__  
><em>_Honestly she wish she could disappear___

_Why u try, try to be like the rest of them__  
><em>_When u know there's so much more within__  
><em>_There's only one you__  
><em>_Here's what ya' gotta do___

_whoa, whoa...___

_Anytime u feel alone, put__  
><em>_on your headphones__  
><em>_Love, love's coming through your headphones__  
><em>_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones__  
><em>_Love, love's coming your headphones___

_L-o-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones__  
><em>_L-o-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones___

_He gets in his car_

Alek grabs the closest person to him and swirls him around. Alek dips him and makes the other boy blush. To Blaine's jealously, that boy is Kurt.

___He falls apart__  
><em>_It came to an end and now it's breaking his heart__  
><em>_He wants to give up__  
><em>_Wants to try again__  
><em>_Honestly, he doesn't know what he's feeling___

_Hey, u might not see it with your eyes__  
><em>_But keep your head up to the sky__  
><em>_The sun is coming through__  
><em>_Here's what ya' gotta do___

_Whoa, whoa...__  
><em>_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones__  
><em>_Love, love's coming through your headphones___

_Anytime u feel alone, put on your headphones__  
><em>_Love, love's coming through your headphones___

_L-o-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones__  
><em>_L-o-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones___

_So keep your head up high and__  
><em>_dust off your shoulders__  
><em>_It's alright, no it's not over__  
><em>_Love is here, it came to dry up all your tears__  
><em>_Oh, can u feel it__  
><em>_Gotta believe it,__  
><em>_gotta see it by your side in the middle of the night__  
><em>_So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders__  
><em>_It's alright, no it's not over__  
><em>_Anytime u feel alone, put on your headphones__  
><em>_Love, love's coming through your headphones__  
><em>_Anytime u feel alone, put on your headphones__  
><em>_Love, love's coming through your headphones___

_L-o-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones__  
><em>_L-o-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones___

_So keep your up high and dust off your shoulders__  
><em>_Coming through your headphones__  
><em>_So keep your up high and dust off your shoulders__  
><em>_Coming through your headphones___

_Twinkle, twinkle in your eye__  
><em>_Listen to this lullaby__  
><em>_The sun is shinning in the sky__  
><em>_I see love, it's in your eyes___

_This ain't the first time you felt like this__  
><em>_This ain't the first time,__  
><em>_This ain't the first time__  
><em>_This ain't the last time u'll feel like this__  
><em>_But, it'll be fine__  
><em>_If u can just, smile"_

Everyone claps and Wes slaps Alek's back. "Welcome to the Warblers! Blaine, you might have competition for the lead soloist," Alek grins and hugs Kurt, who is again, the closest person to him. Blaine looks on, and his stomach starts to churn. Why am I feeling this way? Kurt's just a really great friend. Just a friend. Not my boyfriend or anything. _But you wish he was your boyfriend,_ Blaine's mind whispers. Whoa, where did that come from? Shaking this head, Blaine gets up and leaves the room silently.

[Alek's POV] While singing Ali's favorite song, I see a blue eyed beauty staring at me. So, when the next verse comes in, I grab him and spin him around. A rosy color rises to his cheeks and I grin at him. I notice a dude with curly hair glaring at me. Huh, maybe this is his boyfriend, I think and let go of the guy. I don't want any drama on my first week so I naturally back off. But I have this gut feeling that something's not right. So after practice, I walk up to Wes. "Hey, dude; great singing by the way! Really," Wes smiles. "Thanks, but um, that dude I danced with earlier: Is that guy with the curly hair his boyfriend?" I ask embarrassed. Wes laughs loudly. Taken back, I lean over question, "Dude, why are you laughing?" Wes wipes a tear from his eye, "Oh, nothing. Um, no by the way. Just best friends." I thank him again and leave the room with a smile on my face. This is the day Alek Jacobs will get the blue eyed beauty.

"Oh for heaven's sake, David! Use a plate!" Kurt screams at his food crazed roommate, David, who was eating a slice of pizza on his foot. "Hey, it's not my fault someone forgot to pick up some plates after school!" David says before dodging a pillow. Then, someone knocks on the door. Kurt gets up and answers it and finds a disheveled Alek. "Alek?" Kurt brings Alek back to Earth. Alex snaps back into reality. "Hey, Kurt," He breathes. "Hey. No offence, but why are you here?" Kurt asks, merely confused. "Uh, I wanted to know if you would want to see a movie in my dorm on Friday night," Alek touches the back of his neck, as if he was nervous. "Uh, yeah, Alek," Kurt blushes. "Cool. Um, here's my number. You can text or call. I'll have it on vibrate," Alek winks, resulting in Kurt giggling like school girl. "Ok, bye," Kurt shuts the door, and slides down it. "Who was that?" David asks with his mouth full. "First of all, close your mouth and second, it was Alek; he invited me to watch a movie with him on Friday night," Kurt brushes his bangs self-consciously. "Wait, like a date?" David says, shocked. "No, just two people watching a movie in his dorm alone." "That _is_ a date, Kurt." "Whatever, Pizza Boy."

It is 9 P.M. when Kurt's phone buzzes indicating a new text or missed call. It was a text from Alek. 'Hey, Blue Eyed Beauty. –A.' Kurt giggles and responds. 'Your signature makes me feel like I'm in an episode of Pretty Little Liars. LOL. ;) –Kurt.' 'Oops, sorry! LOL. ;) –Alek.' Then, Kurt's iPhone rings the tone of "Teenage Dream," which is the ringtone for Blaine. After a 3 second debate, Kurt answers. "Hey, Blaine," Kurt's giddy voice fills the conversation. "Hey; why are you acting giddy? Are you drunk?" Blaine says playfully. "No, but I'm texting with the sweetest person alive!" Blaine's stomach churns slightly, "Who?" "Alek Jacobs, the newest addition to the Warblers." And all together, Blaine's heart stops beating. "Blaine? Blaine? BLAINE?" Kurt's voice brings him back to Earth. Shrugging the wave of nausea, Blaine answers, "Yeah. Um, how about you call me when you two are done texting?" "Ok. Bye!" Kurt hangs up before Blaine can even say bye back. Groaning, he throws his phone at the wall. "Dude! You just threw a Droid at the wall! That'll be like 100 dollars to replace," Wes shouts at him, throwing his beloved gavel at him. "Are you crazy?" Wes booms. "Says the guy who sleeps with a gavel at his side," Blaine shouts back, shutting Wes up.

The next morning, Blaine rushes to Kurt's & David's dorm room and knocks. Kurt hadn't called back like he said he would last night. David's groggy voice says from inside the room, "I'll be right there! Hold on, Thursdays are the worst for me!" David finally opens the door. Blaine walks in without a word. "Well hello to you too." "Hello—Where's Kurt?" "Oh, he left early to meet Alek for breakfast: something about talking about some date tomorrow. Why?" David wipes the crud out of his eyes and sees a vein popping out of Blaine's neck. "Dude, are you ok? Is your tie too tight or something? A vein's popping out," David points out. Blaine storms out of the room in a fashion Rachel Berry who have been proud of. "What just happened?" David wonders out loud.

Blaine finds Kurt in the cafeteria giggling at whatever Alek was doing. He clenches his jaw and tries to think dapper thoughts. Not thoughts involving running Alek over with a cement truck and then covering him in it and burying it in the woods. "Hey Blaine—" Kurt starts and then remembers something, "Oh, shit, I'm so sorry!" "What did you do?" Alek asks suspicious. "I forgot to call him back last night! Blaine, I'm so sorry!" "It's ok. What are you two up to?" Blaine sits down noticing the glare Alek was giving him. "Oh, nothing!" Kurt looks at his watch. "Oh, I have to go; my teacher wants to talk to me about my grade." Before Kurt could say 'Lady Gaga,' Blaine & Alek bolt up. "I'll walk you there," They say in unison. Alek narrows his eyes at the curly hair teenager. "That's ok, Alek, I'll walk him there. You're new and probably don't know where the classroom is! I've got it," Blaine smirks in victory. "But I need to learn my way around and the best way to do that is to walk Kurt around. _I've_ got this," Alek fights back. "Boys, I'll go alone! Gosh!" Kurt runs down the hall. Alek's eyes follow Kurt's body downward that doesn't go unnoticed by Blaine. Blaine glares at Alek and he glares back. They walk down the hall in separate ways thinking the same thing. _**It's on Jacobs,**_ Blaine seethes. _It's __**SO**__ on Anderson,_ Alek smirks.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't You Know How To Knock!

Steal Your Heart Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We, sadly, teenage girls, don't own Glee. Shocking, isn't it? And we, neither don't own the music used in this chapter.

"Attention Warblers!" Wes calls out, banging his beloved gavel. No one even turns his way. "HEY!" Wes says angrily. Everyone's head snaps to him. "We have a lot to cover today! We have to perfect our harmonies and choreograph the number, hold auditions for solos and duets!" Wes finishes his rant.

"Damn, Wes! I never knew you were Rachel Berry's twin!" Kurt calls out making everyone, but Alek, laugh. "Who's Rachel Berry?" He asks confused. "The stuck up, annoying, lead soloist of our competition, the New Directions," Kurt explains. "Yeah, and she's good, so we need some kick butt songs!" David raises his hand, "Uh, Wes? You can say kick ass; we're technically not in school right now!" "Whatever; ok, first up, for a solo at Regional's, our newest addition, Alek Jacobs!" _Why does everyone call him 'newest addition?' Blaine rolls his eyes. _"Ok, Warblers; I heard from a little bird named Facebook that Kurt's favorite song is Teenage Dream and that's why I picked that song. Enjoy." Blaine's ears perk up. _Did he just say he's going to sing __**HIS **__and Kurt's song to Kurt? Oh hell to the no! Bloody hell like that's going to happen!_

"_You think I'm pretty__  
><em>_Without any make-up on__  
><em>_You think I'm funny__  
><em>_When I tell the punch line wrong__  
><em>_I know you get me__  
><em>_So I'll let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me__  
><em>_I was a wreck__  
><em>_But things were kinda heavy__  
><em>_You brought me to life__  
><em>_Now every February__  
><em>_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
><em>_No regrets, just love__  
><em>_We can dance until we die__  
><em>_You and I__  
><em>_We'll be young forever_

_You make me__  
><em>_Feel like__  
><em>_I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
><em>_The way you turn me on__  
><em>_I can't sleep__  
><em>_Let's runaway__  
><em>_And don't ever look back__  
><em>_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops__  
><em>_When you look at me__  
><em>_Just one touch__  
><em>_Now baby I believe__  
><em>_This is real__  
><em>_So take a chance__  
><em>_And don't ever look back__  
><em>_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali__  
><em>_And got drunk on the beach__  
><em>_Got a motel and__  
><em>_Built a fort out of sheets__  
><em>_I finally found you__  
><em>_My missing puzzle piece__  
><em>_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love__  
><em>_We can dance until we die__  
><em>_You and I__  
><em>_We'll be young forever_

_You make me__  
><em>_Feel like__  
><em>_I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
><em>_The way you turn me on__  
><em>_I can't sleep__  
><em>_Let's runaway__  
><em>_And don't ever look back__  
><em>_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops__  
><em>_When you look at me__  
><em>_Just one touch__  
><em>_Now baby I believe__  
><em>_This is real__  
><em>_So take a chance__  
><em>_And don't ever look back__  
><em>_Don't ever look back_

_I might get your heart racing__  
><em>_In my skin-tight jeans__  
><em>_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me__  
><em>_In my skin-tight jeans__  
><em>_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me__  
><em>_Feel like__  
><em>_I'm living a Teenage Dream__  
><em>_The way you turn me on__  
><em>_I can't sleep__  
><em>_Let's runaway__  
><em>_And don't ever look back__  
><em>_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops__  
><em>_When you look at me__  
><em>_Just one touch__  
><em>_Now baby I believe__  
><em>_This is real__  
><em>_So take a chance_

Alek grabs Kurt._  
><em>_And don't ever look back__  
><em>_Don't ever look back"_

Alek pecks Kurt's lips.

There was silence. "Oh no he didn't!" David snaps his fingers. Everyone turns to Blaine to see his reaction. To no one's shock, Blaine is fuming.** "WHAT. THE. BLOODY. F**KING. HELL. WAS.** **THAT?" **Blaine asks, sounding calm but radiated angry. _That bloody idiot crossed the line…_ "What? It's Kurt's favorite song and I wanted to—" Alek's words were cut off by Blaine. **"WHAT. WAS. THE. PECK. FOR?" **"Blaine, calm down! It's just a peck!" Kurt's voice tries to calm Blaine down. Like a quiet storm, Blaine calms down. "Ok, Alek, just for the safety of you and your vital organs, please don't sing that song ever again," Wes bangs his beloved gavel. "In other words, don't sing that again or Blaine _will _really whip your ass!" David shouts out.

After a flurry of harmonies and auditions, the practice is over. Before Kurt could say anything, Blaine takes the sleeve of Alek's shirt and drags him out of the room. In a flash, everyone, except for Kurt who is still in shock, runs to the door and tries to listen without getting caught. "What's your angle Alek?" "My angle; are you serious? You freaking almost killed me with the looks you gave me!" "You sang that song to win Kurt over because when I got a hold of you, I would look like the bag guy. That's your angle," Blaine finishes. "Whatever; I have to go back to my dorm. I have to set up for a date tomorrow night with a certain blue eyed beauty we both love." Winking, Alek leaves an angry Blaine alone in the hallway.

"Kurt? Did you realize what was going down in Warblers' practice?" David questions Kurt in their dorm. "No…" Kurt tries to cover up the obvious with his naïve and innocent reasoning. "Blaine & Alek like you! No scratch that, **LOVE** you! **BOTH** guys!" "What are you talking about David? Alek's the only one that likes me! Blaine doesn't like me!" Kurt yells. "Oh, really? Why did he basically try to **MURDER **Alek when he serenaded you? That's why, Kurt! Are you really that blind?" Kurt breaks; he storms out of the dorm room. He walks down to Alek's dorm room and knocks. When he sees Alek's face and he runs into him and sobs. Alek pats his back, lays him down, and holds him. They stay like that for a few minutes and when Alek looks at Kurt and notices him asleep. Grinning, he falls asleep too.

Wiping his eyes and yawning, Blaine grabs his clipboard and a piece of paper. He's assigned to checking the boys' dorm at 6 A.M every Friday. And guess what? It's Friday. When he looks at the first name on the list, he groans. _Alek Jacobs. I hate that name. Stupid name. Stupid blonde hair. Stupid smile. Stupid eyes. I just want to run him over with a truck then have Lord Voldemort cast a wicked spell on him and make him die a slowly, painful death._ He walks slowly to the dorm, anger lacing every step. He knocks and slowly enters. He looks in and sees the normal: a messy dorm room with boy rock band posters covering every inch. But something seems off. He looks at the bed and considers putting a fake snake in his bed when he notices 2 shapes in the bed. _Huh, might be a teddy bear or something. Ha, he's such a bloody fool._ "Ugh," The second shape says. _Wait, teddy bears talk? _The second shape flips over and meets Blaine's eyes. One word comes to mind: _**Kurt. **_He screams a little and Alek wakes up. They meet eyes and Blaine swears he sees victory pass through his eyes. "We can explain."

A/N: Ooh, Alek & Kurt are in so much trouble! And before your sanity goes crazy, yes, this story will end Klaine! We're surprised Blaine didn't faint when he saw them in bed together! Ok, just a heads up: Morgan will be leaving for a 3 week trip in Georgia next Friday (the 15th) and Anna will be going to Germany for 1 month (on the 16th) so we won't post for those 3 weeks! But we'll try to post every day until the 15th! :) We (Anna & Morgan) expect this story to be about 15+ chapters long. So, this might be about half way done when Morgan & I leave for our vacation. :) ~Morg-Anna~


	3. Chapter 3: Stakeout & No Red Vines!

Steal Your Heart Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! This is our 3rd chapter in 2 days! We're on a roll! :) And now on with the chapter!

"Explain…NOW!" Blaine yells sounding like Sue Sylvester when she found out Will Schuester stood her up. "I was upset at what David said to me and I ran over here to vent. We both fell asleep and here you are yelling at us at 6 IN THE MORNING!" Kurt answers, covering his head. "I screwed up. I'm so sorry," Alek rubs Kurt's back in comfort, making Blaine guilty and at the same time jealous. "Kurt, I'm so sorry. I'll let this slide—just for this once. Don't make a hobby out of it." And with that closing, Blaine leaves the dorm. "That couldn't have gone any better," Alek says and a pillow hits him in the head.

"They were cuddling in _**bed**_? **TOGETHER**?" David's head reels from the story Blaine just told him. Blaine nods, still not able to speak. He was so spell locked; he had to tell David the story via text message. "Can I kick his ass?" David asks, getting up angrily. Blaine texts him, 'Can I join? I'll bring the cement truck.' '**What**? Cement truck? We're not going to kill him _**that way**_!' _Has he gone mental? _"Ok, let's just go and confront Alek. Alone," David stands up. "In an empty hallway so I can run him over with a cement truck," Blaine adds. David shakes his head. _What's with this boy and cement trucks?_

"Yo, Jacobs! We need to talk to you!" David's voice rings out in the empty hallway. Alek turns and faces Blaine and David. "What fellow Warblers? I'm late for French; Kurt and I have that class together," Alek turns but David grabs his shoulder. "Class doesn't start for another 10 minutes; I think you wait for Kurt." "Fine; what's up?" Alek sighs. "Go ahead, Blaine. I'm going to sit here and be the ref; if anyone tries to beat each other up, just holla," David takes out his phone and starts to text. "You know, if I go to the counsel about this, you would be expelled," Blaine starts but Alek cuts him off. "Or what? Would you want a certain blue eyed beauty in trouble too?" Blaine stops, and thinking. _Damnit, that idiot is right._ "I'm right, **aren't I**? I know. Well, it was nice chatting with you," Alek smirks and continues to French leaving the curly haired teenager to gap in shock. "So, how did it go?" David asks.

"Care for a kiss?" Alek slides into the seat next to Kurt. "**WHAT**?" Kurt says and blushes madly. Alek grins mysteriously and holds out a Hershey's kiss. "The chocolate kind; unless you want more than that," Alek winks. Kurt accepts the foil covered chocolate goodness and begins to eat it. "Thanks," Kurt thanks Alek. "No prob," Alek whispers because Monsieur Thompson started to teach the class. "Why were you late?" Kurt asks softly. Alek sighs and puts his hands behind his head, "I got stopped in the halls by Blaine-" He says his name in a disgusted tone. "-About this morning." Kurt finishes for him. "Yeah." "Don't worry, he'll forget _**all**_ about it around lunch time," Kurt assures him.

At lunch, Blaine sits down with Wes and David. They aren't saying anything. "Um, wow. You can actually feel the tension," Wes imitates holding tension by grabbing at the air. "Ok, you can't tell **ANYONE**. **NO ONE** or someone Blaine loves will be in trouble!" David gushes, sounding like a teenage girl. "Ok, I swear on my gavel!" Wes promises. "Ok; when Blaine was doing dorm checking this morning, in Alek Jacobs' room, he found—" Blaine cuts him off, "—I found Alek and Kurt in bed, and cuddled up!" "NO," Wes' mouth shoots open. "But it wasn't what you're thinking; Kurt was upset at whatever David—" Blaine glares at David, "—said to Kurt to make him upset so he vented in Alek's room and they fell asleep tangled in each other arms! Man, I want to run him over with a cement truck!" "What's with you and cement trucks? God," David rolls his eyes. "Well, we have to go to the counsel about this. " Wes tries. "NO!" Blaine yells, earning everyone's attention in the cafeteria. He lowers his voice, "Do you want Kurt in trouble too?" Wes' eyes widen, "Damn, he's smart. Wait, David, didn't you say Kurt & Alek have a date tonight at around 7?" "Yeah, something like that." David answers. "And Blaine, didn't you say his room is right next to Jeff's?" "Yeah, but why?" "Jeff was telling me about this hole in his wall; you can see into the next room. He doesn't look because he doesn't swing that way, no offence, Blaine. " "None taken," Blaine says. "So, all we have to do is spy on them from Jeff's room; I'll talk to him after Warblers practice tonight. When's curfew again?" "It's 10:30, I think," David supplies. "Great. Boys, we're going to have a stakeout. Bring food that won't make that much sound; the wall is very thin. Blaine, that means no Red Vines. And David, no popcorn or sodas." Wes points at them with I'm-watching-you-fingers. "WHY?" Blaine & David whine like a 2 year old. "Don't you want to stop Alek?" "Yeah, but NO RED VINES? That's torture!" "Ok, you know what? I'll bring all of the snacks! God," Wes rubs his temple, "I have a huge migraine now. Thanks a lot."

Kurt knocks on Alek's door and straightens his jacket. He had spent nearly an hour getting dressed. He finally opted on a Marc Jacobs jacket over a simple white tee and some skinny jeans. Instead of his usual boots, he chose some not-too-disastrous-Converses. He knows he looks good. Alek opens the door and Kurt's breath gets stuck in his throat. Even though he's only wearing some jeans and a shirt, he looks breathtaking. "Hey Kurt," He breathes. "Hey," Kurt scuffs his sneaker. "Well, come on in," Alek takes Kurt's hand and leads him in. There are about 5 movies lying next to a DVD player and a TV. "Wow," Kurt says, "How many are we supposed to watch?" "All of them; we'll be busy," Alek does his one of his winks. Kurt giggles. "Ok, what's first?" Kurt asks. "You choose; you're the guest," Alek points to the movies. "Hmm, maybe _'Easy A'_?" "**Perfect,**" Alek puts the movie in and pulls Kurt closer to him as the previews start.

"Do you see anything?" Blaine asks Wes, who's face was looking through the hole and into Alek's room. "Nothing _**too**_ strange- AAH!" "**What**?" Blaine asks scared. "Alek has the newest Call of Duty game!" Wes exclaims. "OOH, let me see!" David pushes Wes over and looks in. The hole is normal size; about the size of your hand in a ball. It's hidden well in a corner but has a great view. "Oh, cool!" "Guys, back to Alek & Kurt!" Blaine groans. "Right! Oh hell to the no! He's putting his arm around him!" "Let me see!" Blaine pushes David over. "Uh, rude much?" But David was true to his word: Alek's putting his _stupid_ arm around Kurt. "What does Kurt see in him?" Wes looks sincere and answers, "Truthfully?" "Truthfully." "Well, he's tall, unlike you, he has the muscles, unlike you—" Wes is cut off by Blaine. "HEY!" Blaine says angrily. "Sorry; it's the truth! Wait!" Wes looks into the hole. Alek's leaning closer to Kurt. "Uh, bad news; Alek is about to kiss Kurt." "WHAT?" Blaine's face turns to stone.

Alek's lips find Kurt's perfect lips in just seconds. Kurt, shocked, pulls away. "I really like you Kurt. Will you be my boyfriend?"


	4. Chapter 4: Wes' Epic Evil Plan

Steal Your Heart Ch 4

A/N: Wow, 4 chapters in 3 days! :) YAY! On with the story! Just a detail; this is beginning on a strange cliffhanger.

-Klaine—

The next day, everyone's buzzing with excitement. That is, everyone except for one grumpy Blaine Anderson. He stalks through the halls, toning out the boys' whispers: "Did you hear; Alek Jacobs, the newest addition to the Warblers and Kurt are now dating!" "No way; oh here they come! They look so cute together!" "I know right!" Blaine groans and sits down on a bench in the courtyard. David and Wes soon join him. "Hey; how are you holding up? Are you ok?" Blaine takes his head out of his hands, "Do I look ok? They look so freaking cute together!" He stares at something on the other side of the courtyard. Wes and David follow the gaze and find Alek & Kurt holding hands and hugging by Kurt's locker. They peck each other's cheeks and saunter down the hall to their separate classes. "Hey, it'll be ok! After a week or so, this will all blow over!"

-Klaine—

A week later at Warblers' practice, everyone is staring at the two lovebirds that are cuddling together on the couch. To bring everyone back from Planet Alek & Kurt, Wes bangs his gavel, "Ok, come back to Earth people! We have a lot of cover: First, we still need a duet for our performance at Breadstix on the 10th. Any songs ideas to be put into consideration?" Kurt thinks for a second and raises his hands, "I have a song; Faithfully by Journey. New Directions performed this at Regional's; it's a real crowd pleaser." Wes glances at David and smirks: They both had the same idea. "Great; we should definably do that song! Kurt, you should sing it!" "Um, thanks. But who will I sing it with?" Wes and David smirk once again. "With Blaine."

-Klaine—

Alek stalks into his dorm after Warbler practice; pissed off. They awarded Blaine with a duet with _**his**_ boyfriend. No way. Wes is up to something. And Alek doesn't like it. He throws his bag down and walks to a dorm room in the senior building. He knocks loudly and Blaine answers. "What are doing? Chasing after a guy who has a boyfriend," Alek yells at him. "What are you talking about Alek? I'm not chasing after Kurt!" "Fine; then look me in the eye and tell me you don't have any feelings for Kurt," Alek crosses his arms. Blaine looks anywhere but at him, "Look; I do have feelings for him, but he's with you, and he's happy. That's all that matters. Now get the f*** out of my room," Blaine slams the door in Alek's face.

-Klaine—

Two days later, the Warblers are at Breadstix, getting ready to perform. Kurt sees Rachel, Finn, and Mercedes at a table waving at him. He waves back. "Ok, Kurt; you and Blaine's duet first. Good luck," Wes says and walks back to his spot. "You ok?" Blaine asks Kurt. "Yeah, just a little nervous. This is my first time singing in the Warblers a duet or solo." "I know how you feel; I was there. Just pretend that we're the only two people in the world. No audience, no Warblers; just us two," Blaine grins at Kurt. Kurt takes a deep breathe. "You ready?" Kurt nods.

_-LYRICS!-___

_Highway run into the midnight sun__  
><em>_Wheels go round and round__  
><em>_You're on my mind__  
><em>_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight__  
><em>_Sending all my love along the wire__  
><em>_They say that the road__  
><em>_Ain't no place to start a family__  
><em>_Right down the line it's been you and me__  
><em>_And loving a music man__  
><em>_Ain't always what it's supposed to be___

_Oh boy__  
><em>_You stand by me__  
><em>_I'm forever yours__  
><em>_Faithfully___

_Circus life under the big top world__  
><em>_We all need the clowns to make us smile__  
><em>_Oh through space and time__  
><em>_(through space and time)__  
><em>_Always another show__  
><em>_Wondering where I am lost without you__  
><em>_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair__  
><em>_Two strangers learn to fall in love again__  
><em>_I get the joy of rediscovering you___

_Oh boy__  
><em>_You stand by me__  
><em>_I'm forever yours__  
><em>_Faithfully__  
><em>_Oh...__  
><em>_Faithfully__  
><em>_Oh__  
><em>_Faithfully__  
><em>_I'm still yours__  
><em>_Oh...__  
><em>_I'm still yours__  
><em>_Oh...__  
><em>_I'm still yours__  
><em>_Faithfully_

As they hold that last note to that unusually short song, Kurt finally realizes something. The way Blaine's eyes light up whenever Kurt is near, whenever Kurt talks, Blaine looks at him with interest. He finally realizes….Blaine's in love with him. And Kurt's in love with him too. _Shit._


	5. Chapter 5 Facebook Trouble & Klaine Kiss

Steal Your Heart Chapter 5

A/N: Later in this chapter, I've decided to add in some Kurtofsky **friendship**! Just friendship! I don't like the couple!

**Kurt Hummel** is freaking out.

-**Finn Hudson** likes this.

**Finn Hudson**-What's wrong?

**Mercedes Jones**-What did Alek do? If he did anything bad to you, I'm going to cut him!

**Finn Hudson**-Wait, who's Alek?

**Kurt Hummel**-My boyfriend and no, Mercedes, he didn't do anything wrong.

**Finn Hudson**-Does Dad know about this?

**Burt Hummel**-He does know.

**Kurt Hummel**-Dad, I was going to tell you!

**Burt Hummel**-Say, no more: He's coming to family dinner on Friday. End of discussion.

**Mercedes Jones**-BUSTED! :D

-Klaine—

**Blaine Anderson** thinks that was the best duet ever.

-**Wes Montgomery**, **David Thomas**, and 20 people like this.

**Alek (is Sexy) Jacobs**-I'm watching you, Anderson…..

**Blaine Anderson**-Hey, Alek? In your screen name, the only thing that is right is Alek & Jacobs. The middle isn't true.

-**Wes Montgomery**, **David Thomas**, and 2,000 people like this.

**David Thomas**-OOH, BURN!

**Kurt Hummel**-**Alek (is Sexy) Jacobs**-We need to talk.

-**Wes Montgomery**, **Mercedes Jones**, **David Thomas**, **Burt Hummel**, **Carole Hudson**, **Finn Hudson**, **Quinn Fabray**, **Rachel Berry, Noah "Puck" Puckerman**, **Dave Karofsky**, **Blaine Anderson**, and 3,000 people like this.

**Kurt Hummel**-Really, everyone? REALLY?

**Dave Karofsky**-Fairy, don't flatter you and your fairy dust; but we all don't like that Alek idiot.

**Alek (is Sexy) Jacobs**-HEY! Wait, who are you?

**Dave Karofsky**-Someone that will punch your face in if you hurt Fairy over here.

**Kurt Hummel**-Uh, thanks Karofsky? I guess….

**Dave Karofsky**-No problem, Fairy.

**Quinn Fabray**-Why does he call you Fairy?

**Kurt Hummel**-That's his nickname for me.

**Finn Hudson**-Wait you two are friends?

**Dave Karofsky**-Yup, Fairy and I have been friends ever since we cleared up that "incident."

**Kurt Hummel**-Hey, I've really got to talk to Alek. Alek, let's video chat. Bye Facebook for now!

-Klaine—

**Kurt Hummel** is now single.

**-Wes Montgomery**, **Mercedes Jones**, **David Thomas**, **Burt Hummel**, **Carole Hudson**, **Finn Hudson**, **Quinn Fabray**, **Rachel Berry, Noah "Puck" Puckerman**, **Dave Karofsky**, and 4,000 people like this.

**Blaine Anderson**-I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm coming over with movies and ice cream. Be there in 30 minutes.

**Kurt Hummel**-Ok. Why an half an hour?

**Blaine Anderson**-I have to rent a cement truck.

-** Wes Montgomery**, **Mercedes Jones**, **David Thomas**, **Burt Hummel**, **Carole Hudson**, **Finn Hudson**, **Quinn Fabray**, **Rachel Berry, Noah "Puck" Puckerman**, **Dave Karofsky**, and 4,000 people like this.

Finn Hudson-Wait, where does this Alek dude live?

Kurt Hummel-Finn, I can't tell you that.

Blaine Anderson-I can; he lives at his dorm for 50% of the time but otherwise, he lives at 12345 Upchurch Drive in Lima, Ohio. His cell phone number is 555-5555.

Alek (is Sexy) Jacobs-F*** you!

Blaine Anderson-I wouldn't spend time chatting on Facebook; I would start to run because I'm driving over with a cement truck in tow.

-5,000 people like this.

Burt Hummel-Finn, I'll be in the car; we're going to whip some Jacobs' ass!

-Blaine Anderson and 6,000 people like this.

-Klaine—

The doorbell rings and Carole rushes to get it. "Come in Blaine; Kurt's taking to pretty bad." "Where is he?" Blaine struggles with 3 bags filled with movies, ice cream, and other junk foods. "In the den, watching Degrassi," Carole points down the hall, "Where are Burt & Finn?" Blaine asks. "Oh, something about renting a few guns and knifes and hunting something named 'Alek Jacobs.'" Blaine smirks. "Where's the den again?" "Down the hall and to your left." Blaine rushes down the hall and opens the door to the den, "Kurt?" A shattered shape moves. "Leave me alone to wallow in my despair!" Blaine chuckles, "I brought ice cream." Kurt jumps up, "Where is it?"

-Klaine—

After a few pints of ice cream, Kurt starts to feel better. "Oh, god; if Ms. Sylvester saw me eating this ice cream; she'd kill me!" Blaine stops eating," Why would Ms. Sylvester kill you?" "Because in our diet, we couldn't have ANY ice cream or it would kill our back flips—" Kurt stops rambling and blushes. "Wait, where you on the…cheerleading team?" Blaine asks with disbelief. "….OK, yes! I was on the Cheerios! Look—" Kurt grabs a DVD, "—I have some of our performances on DVD; want to watch?" Blaine nods and Kurt sticks the 4 Minutes Performance DVD into the DVD player.

-Klaine—

"Wow; you were freaking hot," Blaine blurts. Kurt blushes, "You thought I was hot?" "I mean the performance and the way you—" Blaine blushes, "Shit, I'm—" Kurt cut him off by putting his lips on Blaine's. Blaine's eyes widen and he kisses back. Kurt pulls away, "God, you don't know how long I wanted to do that."


End file.
